


Moments

by Liddolyesplease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad!Levi, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Levi is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a good papa, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), The adventures of Levi & his brat(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liddolyesplease/pseuds/Liddolyesplease
Summary: Just some fluff between our main guy and his brat.aka Levi giving all his 💕Uwu's💕 to his precious child
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Moments

Moments Levi shared with his beloved baby daughter- Kutchel

* * *

aka Levi giving all his 💕Uwu’s💕 to his baby girl

* * *

 **(1)** _Dadaaa_

* * *

It’s Levi’s day off, and even though he tries his hardest not to look it, he’s eager to run back home. He’s determined to not waste a second of being off duty.

He’s missed his family- you and your calming presence. The stability that he falls into at merely being in the same vicinity as you, is difficult to resist-even for a man like Levi.

Your gentleness somehow meshes well with your child’s rowdiness, always laughing and wreaking havoc in the house. He wants to hold his baby brat, even if she’ll try to pull his hair out for it.

So he hurries back home, but of course, he has to get past your little guard first. Standing with his cloak still in his arms, Levi craned his neck down to stare at the tiny creature sitting on the floor, blocking his path to his beloved wife. Said creature, wearing a blue dress, is his adorable one year old daughter.

The baby doesn’t bother to spare him a glance, too busy babbling as she plays with her blocks. Levi’s fine with it, it took him a while but he’s learned to accept that babies don’t care about, well, anything.

He ponders lifting her up and cradling her in his arms for a cuddle. But, considering the ferociousness with which his daughter is bashing two blocks together, he decides that he values his ability to hear.

Kneeling down, he sets his cloak on the floor and sits in front of her, waiting to be noticed. Kutchel looks at him, her big black eyes innocently blinking at him. She shoves a block into her mouth and gurgles, recognising him.

“Do I have your approval to go to your mom now?”

“Ba da guuu”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

More random babbling. Tiny hands busy themselves with trying to crawl away, so Levi pats her on the head and gets up to go to his wife. He doesn’t notice his baby pausing mid crawl to pout at him, wanting him to stick close.

He also doesn’t see her little face cutely scrunch up, thinking of ways to stop him and bring one of her favourite humans back to her.

“Daadaaa.”

Levi freezes, his heart immediately melting. He can’t stop himself from turning back to his child, not when she calls out for him like that.

He cradles her in his arms, unaware that you’re watching from the kitchen door, committing the sight to memory.

* * *

**(2)** _Conversations_

* * *

You’ve been with Levi for so long now-so much of your life has been spent with this wonderful man and you have no regrets whatsoever.

You do, however, have secrets. Not serious ones, but pure ones. Small, precious memories you’ve kept to yourself. They’re you’re little secrets- events that you look back on with fondness.

Events Levi doesn’t know you saw happen.

You remember, when you were exhausted from giving birth, how lovingly Levi talked to your newborn daughter.

‘Hey brat, you better keep it down now. Your mom just fell asleep- don’t yawn. You’re already not listening to me-’

He thought you were asleep. If it weren’t for your stitches, you would have giggled and alerted him to the fact that you were listening.

You remember all those times you were never woken up by Kutchel crying-because Levi would wake up before you.

‘Go to sleep.’

‘oooooh’

‘I said; Go. To. Sleep. Don’t smile at me– hey stop laughing-’

You caught on to it very randomly, and the memory warmed your heart to this day.

Levi often had silly little conversations with baby Kutchel, when he thought you weren’t in hearing range.

‘Yes this is the right way-no what do you mean I can’t fold shirts like this-you’re pouting you obviously don’t agree.’

‘Kid- I don’t know why you like Eren so much-but this works because he can be an unpaid babysitter-no? Fine, I guess I can pay him a little. Okay _fine_ , I’ll pay him more then a little.’

‘Do you like this dress? Me neither. How about this one-these socks are awful why the hell do you have these-’

‘Yes, tea is better then coffee. Coffee is for soulless creatures like Mikasa-Hey, don’t cry dammit, why do you have to like the brat that glares at me so much huh? You tiny traitor.’

‘So I’m taking you to that military ball tommorow-and I expect you to cry enough that I have an excuse to leave. You cry, I leave and then you get as much milk as you want. We good? Good. Don’t tell your mother.’

‘You threw up on that military police soldier-I’m proud of you brat. Now, let’s aim for throwing up on Erwin. Or at least trying to rip his eyebrows out. I feel like the rumour about them being fake might be true.’

‘I know you can’t talk much, but make a vow to me that you will, never, _ever_ say yes to anything your Aunt Hange asks of you. Trust me, it’s for your own good.’

‘Kutchel- stop that-I will pay you to stay still. Here, here’s all the money I have, which isn’t much. Take it and stay still- why the hell are you still wiggling, you need to put your socks on dammit-’

And so much more. It warmed your heart to think of how beautifully he bonded with her from the start. And you can only be glad you get to see their entire journey together.

* * *

**(3)** _Cloak_

* * *

Levi is a man who values cleanliness above all things-he’s made sure his house is so clean that all the rooms are sparkling. Despite having a baby in the house, who had recently learned how to walk and subsequently wreak havoc everywhere she wants to, he still tries his hardest to stick to those standards.

So that’s why, here he is, pathetically trying to wash clothes, with a clingy toddler who has made it her life’s mission to ruin his life. How is she doing this, one would ask. Well, making sure that he can’t even put the damn clothes in the basket was one.

‘Kutchel-no-stop it, give that back.’

Levi’s a little ashamed of himself, just his hands moving to grab his swords are usually enough to strike fear into the heart of his enemies. Yet, here they are, incapable of winning a tug of war with his one year old brat.

He’s really, _really_ glad that Hanji can’t see him right now.

He manages to get the shirt outs of Kutchel’s strong grip, causing her to pout and flail her arms with a whine. Levi refuses to give in and snatches the next piece of clothing before she can. He gives her a stern look.

‘No.’

With that, he dumps it in the basket. Kutchel doesn’t appreciate it, sitting down and pouting at him cutely. It doesn’t last long, because she busies herself with the clothes again. At least she isn’t snatching them from his hands this time, and only picking on the clean pile.

He gets up to get some more detergent, smiling to himself at the sound of happy gurgles. Once he comes back, he catches sight of Kutchel, and nearly drops all the powder.

His child is exactly where he had left her, except she’s now wearing his Survey Corps cloak. Her black hair, much like his own, is messy and the hood is too big for her tiny head. She looks up at him, and smiles in the face of his horror. On one hand, it’s pretty damn cute. On the other hand-

‘Oh _hell no_ -’

He starts to take the cloak off of her, ignoring her cries of indignation. His child won’t have anything to do with the Survey Corps. Ever.

~~Too bad 15 year old Kutchel Ackerman had every intention of stealing his title from him- but that’s a story for another time.~~

* * *

**(4)** _Clapping_

* * *

Levi has self control. Plenty of it, actually. One could easily argue that, after Erwin, he’s one of the most composed individuals in the entire military.

He’s dealt with all sorts of people-rude, snobbish, arrogant bastards who think they stand a chance against him. His expression never waivers, even as he insults them to the point their ancestors are crying in the graves.

But what’s happening right now, it makes him lose his precious self control. His face, so used to being that of an expressionless grumpy old man, is scrunched up in anger. Levi does not like what’s happening.

Not one bit.

Levi can deal with people trash talking him, he never falters despite all the accurate short jokes. He can deal with people bashing Erwin without flinching-because even he’s wanted to kill the man once and can’t really blame others for wanting to do so as well.

However, what Levi can’t deal with in a calm and rational manner, is –

‘The fuck did you just say?’

‘I said, your daughter is just a dumb brat.’

Yeah, this Military Police Senior Officer is dying today. Levi hopes Erwin is ready to deal with an irate Nile. 

‘Shut the fuck up- _I’m_ the only one who gets to call her a dumb brat.’

The Officer moves to speak again but Levi silences him with a soul burning glare. Levi turns to his brat. Kutchel is sitting on the carpet, wearing a tiny, cute red dress you had bought for her on sale. She’s surrounded by numerous toys, gifted by his comrades.

‘Kutchel-’

The baby pauses in her play time, which is chewing a stuffed bear, and turns to look at her papa. The officer looks confused.

‘If you’re happy and you know it clap your hands.’

There’s a pause in the room. The officer looks surprised, although he thinks Levi just proved his point. Kutchel looks to be only a few months old and Levi has just monotonously stated a sentence that is usually sung. There was no way the brat would actuall-

Kutchel squealed in delight, pressing her hands together slowly. Once she notices her papas approval, she starts clapping happily.

Levi smirks, while the officer sweat drops.

‘See that, bitch? No 'dumb brat’ does that at 9 months old.’

Of course, Levi still had to beat the guy up a little after that. No one picks on his baby but him.

* * *

**(5)** _Sorry_

* * *

‘Eat it.’

Levi pushed the spoon towards Kutchel, who refused to open her mouth.

He had seated her on the table, ditching the highchair. A bib was secured around her neck, and the brat was clearly hungry.

Except since she had eaten three bites, she refused to eat more. Levi was slowly getting more and more frustrated.

‘What’s your problem? I know you’re hungry.’

Kutchel stared at him sadly, and his irritation thawed at the sight. His child was normally pretty well behaved when it came to food. She usually liked eating fruits and vegetables, but for some reason, kept rejecting her baby food.

Levi frowned, before deciding to taste it himself. Maybe if he ate one in front of her, she would want to eat it too-

Levi paused.

He slowly ate, resisting the urge to throw up. He grimaced and awkwardly avoided eye contact with Kutchel, feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

There was judgement in her eyes- something he couldn’t blame her for.

The hell sort of crap had they been feeing her? It tasted _awful_. No wonder she wouldn’t eat it.

Sighing, Levi shoved the bowl full of food-that-must-not-be-named away. He lifted Kutchel into his arms.

His brat pouted slightly, her small arms wrapping around his neck. Poor kid was hungry, as evidenced by her discontent expression.

Levi smiled at her lightly, tucking her head into he crook of his neck.

‘Sorry Kutchel-let’s go to the bakery and get some pastries. And when we get back, I’ll even mix some chocolate in your milk. Just don’t tell your mother okay.’

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo. Just randomly thought of Levi being a dad and this came to mind. These are actually only some of the moments I thought of, I have plenty more in mind. Maybe I’ll write those out too. Hope y’all enjoyed this! ❇️


End file.
